Undisclosed desires
by littlestar1988
Summary: Summary : After months of frustration, Bella decides to have a one night stand, something she never did before. However, will the one night stand be enough, or will she find something along the way that neither of them hoped for? Horny Bella and shy Edward. My first attempt of writing humor, mixing it with some romance. One shot called after my favorite band - Muse


**Summary :After months of sexual frustration, Bella decides to have a one night stand, something she never did before. However, will the one night stand be enough, or will she find something along the way that neither of them hoped for? One shot called after my favorite band - Muse.  
**

**This is one of my first and probably favorite one shots I've written, so please be kind.  
**

**SM owns them. Me? This story.  
**

UNDISCLOSED DESIRES

For the last couple of weeks my head was in the gutter so much that I didn't know how I could have even focused on RL. I tried pleasuring myself. A lot. But, no matter how many days in a row, or even how many times a day I did it, the frustration was still there. There was only one choice left. I needed to get laid. And fast. So, one night, I decided to get out with my friends, Alice and Rose. No matter how the night might begin or end, I was going to do something I never thought I would, or ever did, and that is to have sex with a complete stranger. But before I did that, I needed to do something else. To drink alcohol. Lots of it. That,of course, always had its pros and cons.

Pros-I would get more self confident, more flirty, and trough my drunk, blurry eyes, make every man look like a hot God. Which if I think about it now, not always such a good thing, is it now? My brain is nodding,agreeing at my words, but my lady bits? They are chanting the word "penis" over and over.

Cons- two words: more horny...do I need to say more?

I wanted to feel sexy, so I wore my favorite tights, a very short purple denim skirt and black shirt that showed just enough amount of cleavage to get men interested. I curled up my straight hair, put on the make up, and last but not least, my best (and only) heels.

At around 11:30 p.m. I've met my friends, going to our usual "hide away" place where we drank.

The rest of the way as we walked towards the club was kind of fuzzy. We went immediately inside, finding a little spot, next to the chairs, putting our jackets down. I didn't know or care about the shitty music this DJ was putting on, I just wanted to dance, to jump, to scream, to laugh.

I noticed a little group of men, standing in the corner, talking, drinking beer, just enjoying themselves. They looked cute. Hot. Fuckable.

This was my moment.

"Hey girls, do you see those guys in the corner?"

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"They look hot! Let's go join them."

"Bella," Rose warned.

"Oh Rose lighten up! We are here to have fun, and I'm not leaving anywhere until I get what I came here for. Case closed."

Alice laughed.

"Okay, but I'm keeping my eyes on you. If one of those douches does one wrong thing…"

I rolled my eyes playfully, grinning."Yes, yes, I'll step aside so you can kick his ass. Under one condition though?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"That I get the honor of kicking him in the nuts first."

She nodded with a grin. "Deal."

"Okay. Now how about we go get little some, some, from those boys?" I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows.

They chuckled. "Okay, horny Bella, lead the way."

"Hi boys, you look mighty fine tonight. Can we join you?"

They smiled in approval. "Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Bella, this blond goddess is Rosalie and the short quirky one is Alice."

"Hi!" they all said in the same time.

The big brown eyed introduced them. "I'm Emmett, this is Jasper, Edward, and Jacob." Jasper didn't seem to pay much attention, the second one was shy, and couldn't even look at my face for more than a second, but the last one seemed more than interested. He smiled and winked at me. I did too. Jacob it is then.

"Well, who wants to dance?" I asked enthusiastically. Everybody smiled, but no one moved.

"Oh come on!"

"I'll dance," Jacob said.

"Great, let's go then." I took his hand, and pulled him towards the dancing floor.

He twirled me around for a few times until I hugged him, putting my hands on his lower back.

He grinned, leaning closer to my ear, whispering. "Have I told you how seriously hot you look tonight?"

"No, but I don't mind hearing it. You look good too."

He smirked. "I know."

He seemed like such a pompous jackass, but I didn't care.

"Can I ask how old are you J?"

"23, you?"

"29. You mind?"

"Not at all. The older the better."

_Wait…why did that sound like an insult?_

"How about a kiss?" he asked.

"Go," I whispered.

He instantly started to kiss me, pushing his tongue inside of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hair, tugging it, pushing my tongue even deeper into his mouth. We just kissed like that for a few minutes, or hours. I didn't really know. The whole thing was making me even hornier.

"Come with me," I whispered in his ear.

"Where to?"

"Just take my hand, and follow me."

I came to Alice's side close enough so I could whisper something in her ear. It probably made no sense since even _I_ didn't know what the hell I was talking, but she seemed to understand. From the corner of my eye I saw that guy, with the weird hair color, looking at me and Jacob strangely, maybe even disapproving. Like I cared.

After J and I came to the bathroom, I quickly locked the door, slammed his back onto it, and started kissing him hard. His big lips, his jaw, his little weird ears. In seconds he groaned, turning around, so this time I was the one leaning against that door, while he was kissing and groping me. Don't know how, but we found ourselves without any clothes, my legs around him while he entered me. I was already close, but he seemed to be faster. 30 seconds later, we were…finished. At least _he_ was.

"Shit, that was so great."

Ummmm…yeah, "I said awkwardly. _This_ was _exactly_ why I didn't do any of this shit. I felt awkward, somehow even more exposed than before. He got out of me, putting his pants and jeans back on.

"I would like to do that again sometimes. Can I perhaps get your phone number?"

I didn't know what to say. See, I was never good at letting guys know just exactly what to say or show them to just get the fuck off, but only in a more polite manner. The guy's got some balls alright. "Uhhhhh…sure." He took the number, and kissed me on the cheek. "See you around gorgeous."

What sounded sweet for someone, or what would sound pretty much flattering to me just seconds ago sounded irritating and disgusting right now. At that moment I decided I just wanted to go home. Get far away from here as possible. So I just took my bag, and stormed out from the bathroom. The ginger guy looked at me weirdly again. What the _fuck_ was his problem?!

"Hey," I whispered to Rose, "can we _please_ get out of here, now?"

She looked at Alice, who was very much animatedly talking to the blond dude. Rose whispered something in her ear. Alice just looked at me and nodded, taking her phone out of her purse. I didn't know what the hell was she going to do with it 'cause I couldn't stand to be in this place that was so crowded you could barely breathe. I quickly ran out, taking a few deep breaths. After a few minutes, they both came out, looking for me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rose asked, a little frown forming her face.

I snorted at the memory. "Nothing at all."

"So…did you, _you know_?" Alice whispered.

"Yep."

"And?"

"Nothing Alice. The guy came like 20 seconds later."

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry."

"Just my luck. The first time I just let everything go, this happens." They were both giving me the pity look. I didn't want any of it. I_ hated_ that look.

"Let's just go home, I'm tired."

Alice drove me home, once in a while looking at me with those compassionate looks and encouraging smiles. Rose on the other hand was laughing at me, in my face, at the whole situation and the 20 seconds guy ( which is apparently how she is calling him from now on), but at least at the end of the drive made an effort to make a straight face and apologize.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day happened something that I hoped it never would. But it did. He called, or rather, sent me a message if we could meet, and the reason I said yes is to set the records straight, to explain to him that this, -whatever it was- was not going to work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," he said, kissing me on the lips lightly.

"Hey, "I spoke, awkward once again.

"I hope you won't mind but some of my friends will come to the bar as well." Great! Exactly what I needed, more humiliation.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." I might have said that a bit more sarcastically than I wanted. He gave me a confused look.

"Listen Jake, I think you are a good guy, I do, but this …thing… between the two of us just won't work.

"How would you know that? We haven't even talked for that long."

_Exactly._

"I just …do."

"Was it because…you know…the action was finished way too fast? I swear to you, that _never_ happened to me before."

_I almost snorted out loud. That's what they always say._

"That's okay, really. To be honest, that wasn't the worst thing that happened to me. Most of the time my ex couldn't even get it up. Of course, weeks later I find out that the reason was because he was screwing around with his secretary all along."

He shook his head, sympathy in his voice. "That must have sucked."

"Yeah, but more for him though. There may have been some rumors lately that got spread." I winked. He laughed at that. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"Deal. So, how about we just try to be friends, what do you say?"

"Hmmm, I guess we could try."

"Good."

His friends came a few seconds later, and thank God, the ginger guy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hi guys."

"Hi," they spoke cheerfully. "Bella right?" the blond guy asked.

I smiled. "Right. Well, I have to go, see you guys."

"Bye." They all said in unison.

XXXXXXXXX

Few weeks later I was walking out of my favorite coffee shop with- of course- my latte in hand. I have met with Jake a few times, and even hanged out with Jasper and Emmett. They were a good company. Emmett seemed to be the biggest jokingly, goofy person I have ever met, while Jasper was more reserved. They seemed to have both some kind of a "thing" for my friends, but apparently Jasper was the luckier one, 'cause Alice had a thing for him too, so as shy as they both were, (or maybe, he was just too chicken shit to ask her) I was in the end the one who set their date up. By the smile on Jasper's and Al's face that day, it went pretty well. I still haven't seen or heard anything about the ginger guy (which was good). Whenever the guys would mention his name, they would always say the same. Studying. It sounded like he was a geek, with absolutely no life or interest in it, but his precious books.

And just like that, on the way out, someone crashed at me, pouring a hot coffee down my blouse.

"Oh shit, that burns like a mortherfu…"

"Oh God, I'm so _so_ sorry."

I looked up to see the fucker who did this. He was wearing a beanie, a plaid shirt, some black leather jacket,and dark blue jeans.

"Please let me help."

"And how the hell will you do that?!" I snapped.

"Umm, water?" he asked, unsure of himself, holding a bottle of water in his other hand."It's cold so you can maybe…umm…" he looked at my cleavage, his cheek blushing red from the embarrassment of being caught.

So he actually thought that I would just take his water and spread it all over my cleavage and blouse so it could get wet-so the men around, including himself- would have a little peep show in public, seeing my nipples peeking out and harden. Wondering if I was just crazy, over thinking momentarily about something totally stupid like this or just my wild imagination getting to me, _again_. Cause believe me, I may look innocent enough, but I do sometimes ,out of the blue get " the crazies". Or that's how my girl's call it .

The guy did look harmless enough, and sure enough he _did_ try to help. Right? Or he was just trying to get a peek of my girls. I mean they _**were**_ pretty spectacular after all. He took another look at my ladies, and reddened once again before looking away. A giggle slid through my teeth. His eyes widened, but after a second he grinned too, and what a cute grin that was.

"Um, you're Bella right? I'm Edward, Jake's friend."

"Yeah, yeah, you're the ginger man!" I chuckled.

"So that's where that nickname came from ha?"

_Wait,what?_

"Wait, so the guys actually call you like that all the time now?"

He didn't give me a straight answer just muttered something that sounded like "very annoying."

"I sort of like it. Your hair too... in a weird way. " He looked at his shoes, embarrassed. "Thanks."

I averted my eyes to my blouse once more, forgetting about the whole situation, ever for a second or two. It still stung though.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay, don't beat yourself up about it." He suddenly blushed once again. Seconds later, I realized why. The boy had a dirty mind. For some reason, I liked that. Probably because I did too. Had a dirty mind, that is. I mean just this morning, I was dreaming of being tied up while Mr. Pattinson was licking melted ice cream off of my body. And boy, does that man know just how to fuck a gal.

"... or something? " Edward asked politely.

I shook my head, trying to clear it "Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

"I asked if I could walk you back to your home. The least I can do..."

I smiled at him. "That would be nice."

Along the way, I learned some interesting things about him. About his life, his goals, but also that we seemed to be neighbors as well, his place only 3 houses away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, we seemed to be bumping into each other at the coffee shop a lot, so instead of sitting there, drinking my latte alone, or running home to do some work thing related, we would take a nice walk, talking and enjoying each others company. I must have misjudged him from the start 'cause he seemed to be a really nice, shy and polite kind of guy.

We were currently trying out my new porch swing. It was just sooooo comfy.

"Crap, look at the time, I have to study for my exam tomorrow."

"What time?" I asked.

"Around 4 p.m."

I smiled "You'll do great, I know it."

"Thanks," he said, his eyes suddenly glued to the floor. "Listen, umm…if you want, after I'm done, we could, umm, meet at our usual place, my treat. So, what do you think? If you can't that's, um, that's okay you know? You do work after all so…"

I chuckled. He was so cute when he was blushing like that.

"Edward, I would love to."

He suddenly looked up. "You would?"

"Yes."

His smile spread wider, bit by bit, giving me his crooked smile. I loved it. It was just unrecognizable how that smile would turn my brain into goo from intelligent 29 year old person into a 2 year old, drooling and babbling nonsense kind of a woman. Oh, and horny, we can't forget that.

_Like you're not horny all the time._

_Shut up._

"Okay,great, see you tomorrow."

"Yep. Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was walking towards the coffee place where Edward was waiting for me ,the dream I had this morning,was still on my mind. There was something different about it though. Mr Pattinson as usual, was pounding into me so very hard that we actually broke the headboard.

But half trough the dream, all I could suddenly _see_,and _hear_ was Edward. Seeing _his_ face...hearing _his_ voice. Clearing my head, and coming to the present, I was looking for him, but didn't exactly recognized him until he waved.

Wait, is he...is he wearing a suit? Is he seriously trying to kill me today? Oh, but it wasn't just the suit. There was also a white shirt he had on, his 2 upper buttons undone, few chest hairs visible in the sunlight, no tie, and his hair freed from the beanie. He looked so fucking great, I'm sure by the time I came to join him at the table, I was drooling.

"Hey." He greeted me in a cheerful voice.

"Hi." I greeted Edward, wiping my mouth in case there was actually some drool left.

"I ordered you the usual, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Can I ask why are you in a suit? Do you have a date with someone I don't know?" I tried to tease him, smiling so I wouldn't sound like I was annoyed or being too pushy with the question. Suddenly, I find myself starting to rip his shirt off, buttons flying across the floor, and just throwing him on the desk, licking his chest, from top to bottom, before taking off his pants and..."

Edward smiled, shaking me lightly by the arm. "Bella? You daydreaming again?"

"Oh. Ummm, yeah, sorry. You're a distraction today."

He snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm being serious! That suit...and the way you look today? You're smoking hot Cullen." I whistled, teasing him. And maybe flirting. Just a_ little_ bit.

Shy -and obviously modest- as he was, his cheeks slightly reddened. "Thanks."

Once again, we found ourselves hanging out on my front porch, talking. But I couldn't really focus on what he was saying, all I saw was his jaw, and lips moving. And those _eyes_. Those beautiful green eyes. What was it that around him, I suddenly started to feel like a horny teenager, going all goo goo, ga ga shit on him? With J it was never like that, not even that first night. The being drunk part had more effect on it than anything else. My tummy started to rumble, waking me up from my reveries.

"I'm sorry, I've taken way much of your time today. You should go in and eat something."

I tried to stand up, but my legs quivered from being still in the same spot for so long. He caught me in his arms, looking at me. I did too, couldn't look away. Our faces were so close now. I wanted to kiss him, badly, and it seemed he wanted that too. Our lips slowly but barely touched for a second or three before he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, not now."

"Why?" I asked,suddenly confused.

He shook his head."Not now."

"But…"

"I…I have to go." And with those last words, he stormed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since that day, I haven't seen Edward nor his friends. I hated to admit, but I missed spending my time with him, just talking and doing simple shit like that, but most of all, I missed his smiles. I was caught constantly thinking about that whole situation. The words "what if" were constantly on my mind. So, one day, I just picked up the phone and called J, so he could meet me at the coffee. I thought since Edward was his best friend, he probably had more insight in his mind that I did. Hopefully. So I asked the first thing that popped into my mind.

"J, there is something I need to ask you, but it's kind of private."

"Okay. Go on." He said slowly.

"It may sound stupid, but I need to know…" I cleared my throat nervously. "Do you still have any feelings...for me, in any way?"

He just laughed.

"Come on, I'm being serious."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody but...do you?"

Still laughing.

"J, please. I need the truth."

"Bella, you _can't handle_ the truth!" he spoke, laughing.

"I'm serious here. I don't have time for your jokes today."

He sighed. "Fine. After our little "thing", I kind of did."

"Oh."

"But I don't anymore." He grinned happily. "I've actually met someone, and I like her, a _lot_."

"Really? I'm so glad for you. So, what's her name?"

His eyes sparkled with joy as he pronounced her name. "Leah."

"That's so great!"

"Thanks."

"So," I squirmed a little, "have you seen Edward lately?"

"Not really. I just heard that after his degree, he got a job at some big-shot lawyer company."

"He did?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep."

I smiled hugely. "That's great. Good for him."

"So, how come you don't call him by his nickname anymore?"

"What nickname?" I asked, dragging out the question for a second or two before answering.

"Ginger."

I just shrugged. "Nothing wrong by calling a person by his name either."

His face transformed into this all knowing smug smirk. "You like him don't you?"

Squirming again. "Who?"

He snorted. "Don't play games with me. Edward, that's who."

I was looking at my shoes now, a habit I picked up from Edward. "Maybe. Kind of. Sort of. A little."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, so, what makes you think _I_ would know?"

"Well, once we finally kissed, he quickly pulled away, muttering something about not being able to do it. Now,I'm only about eighty five percent sure he was not actually talking about erectile dysfunction, but... since you are currently the person who actually see him or at least _know_ what is happening in his life, know his mind, I thought I'd ask you."

"You know Bella, I can't really read minds, or be able to answer your question. He is the only one who would know how to answer it, but I'll tell you this; I certainly wouldn't mind if you two hook up. God knows that Edward would need a good looking, smart woman like you. Or any kind of woman at all." Jake murmured the last one, probably thinking I wouldn't be able to hear him, so I ignored it.

"Well, Jacob Black, did you just gave me a compliment, or were you just trying to get in my pants like the old days?"

He laughed."Nah, I got Leah for that now."

"Eww."

"Just go talk to him Bella. Work this shit out."

"But..."

"None of that. Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally got to his house ringing his doorbell, once, twice. Nothing. Well he's not getting off with it that easily. I knew he was home because the car was parked outside. Few minutes later, I could hear some jelling. He opened the door, blinking a few times, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He combed his hair with his fingers, trying to untangle it, to make it somehow less messy. His white t shirt rising up, showing me his belly, and the most delicious happy trail I have ever seen. I wanted to maybe kiss it, or possibly lick it. A little. Okay, _a lot_.

He cleared his throat. "Bella?"

"Ummm,sorry if I woke you up. I just need to talk to you for a second, if that's okay?"

"Come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Have a seat then."

That awkward silence was in the air.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" he finally asked.

"You, me..." I gulped. I haven't felt this nervous since...well, who the hell knows. All I could think about was taking his jeans off and...

_Can you please for the love of God concentrate for just this once?_

I sighed. Right. Here goes nothing. "Edward, do you like me?

"Yes," he responded silently, "maybe even more than I should."

"So what's the problem?" I asked. He said nothing.

"I like you too, you know."

"You do?" he asked hopefully, with a small smile on his pretty face.

"Yes, maybe even more than _I_ should."

His smile was bigger now. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I moved closer to him on the couch while he stayed absolutely still. I was so close to his face that I could almost touch his nose with mine. Closer. He seemed to be moving now too, inch by inch. Then, finally, our lips touched, kissing, his hands on my face, stroking my cheek. It was one of those slow, tentative kisses.

"Wait, "he whispered," I need to tell you something."

I backed away. "What, that you're a virgin?"

He blushed, nervously playing with his fingers. Not meeting my gaze. "Yeah. If that bothers you, tell me now please so we can see where this all is going," then he murmured ever so low, "or where it isn't."

_Why in the hell would him being a virgin bother me?_

I snorted. "That doesn't bother me. Your first time should be special." Mine wasn't, that's for sure.

"So…you are okay with that?"

"Okay? I'm flattered, for you to actually consider me to be your first. And certainly won't mind teaching you a thing or two in the sack. Or thousand. Who's counting anyway, right?" I asked, winking.

"Yeah?" he asked, the blush on his cheeks still not going away.

"Absolutely."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

I licked my lips and grinned. "What are you waiting for?"

He took my face in his hands, touching my lips with his, kissing me slowly, softly. Quickly enough, it was turned into that sensual, consuming kind of kiss, his tongue in my mouth, exploring it. He moved his lips downwards to my neck. I tilted my head to the other side, bringing his face closer to me by tightening my hands in his soft, messy hair.

"Edward…your bed…now," I whispered breathlessly. He stilled, stopping all together, looking at me. I was hoping that I wasn't being too forward, or pushy, but seeing the lust in his eyes, the same lust I was feeling for him calmed me, even pleased me, but mostly, just turned me the hell on.

He quickly took my hand, running upstairs. I chuckled at his impatience.

Once we were upstairs, in his room, we both started to take our clothes off quickly. He was so clumsy, yet funny, how he tried unsuccessfully to take his jeans off of his legs, one by one, jumping left and right while his eyes were still on mine, falling on the floor with a loud "thud". I laughed, offering my hand to pull him up from the floor. He blushed in embarrassment, maybe even more than usual.

Then we were just standing in front of each other. I took his shirt off, my eyes instantly glued to his chest, and the happy trail I was salivating about, just a few minutes ago. He was looking at me, my now naked body, not moving, or blinking, but, again blushing. A lot. If I haven't witnessed about the growth of his dick, growing bigger and harder by the minute, I would worry that maybe, there was something wrong with me. He finally looked up, a strange look on his face…admiration?

"You're beautiful," he whispered and I blushed. YES. ME.

In my life, I have heard amounts of words spoken to me: sexy, delicious, mouthwatering, fuckhot, but never beautiful. I smiled, appreciating the compliment while caressing his cheek. "You are too."

He was obviously not agreeing with me. "Men are never called beautiful Bella, especially not me."

"You're wrong." He was obviously going to argue, so, to shut him up, I kissed him, moving us backwards slowly to the bed. As eager as he seemed to be while kissing my jaw, my neck, and collarbone, I could feel him being a little frightened, but his other manly thing _down_ _there,_ was more than excited to proceed.

He was gentle, sweet, and more than thorough with my breasts. Not that I was complaining. He was touching them, massaging in wonder. It made me laugh. The sudden look on his face confused me. He looked like he was thinking deeply about something. Slowly, lightly, he started to blow cold air at my breasts. My nipples instantly hardened, enjoying it. He gave me my favorite crooked smile and as usual, I couldn't_ not_ smile back.

Suddenly, his mouth was on me, tasting and teasing my nipples. It looked like he was playing with them. The feeling was very much enjoyable. After kissing my tummy and my belly button, lightly biting it-which was very much tickling me- I giggled.

"That is one wonderful sound," he said, putting his lips on mine, once again. I've spread my legs further, intertwining them over his hips, grinding against him, encouraging him to continue.

He looked at me bashfully. "I don't have any..you know…protection."

"It's okay, I'm on the pill."

He nodded, finally starting to fill me, slowly, but on the half way, stopped.

_What now?_

"Edward, what is it?"

His body was rigid, tense, his jaw clenched. "I just…I can't…if I do this now I'll…just wait a minute, please."

"It's okay," I responded, my hands in his hair, stroking it soothingly, his head in the crook of my neck, breathing slower now, his body a bit more relaxed. Kissing my neck a few times, apologizing. He was such a cute dork.

Few moments later, he started to move again, pushing his length further inside, stretching me. I moaned quietly.

_Damn, the dude is bigger than I thought. _

The raw look on his face when he looked at me again, while thrusting inside of me, in his own pace, was so powerful, and hot, that I almost came right then. He started to thrust faster, deeper, pulling the pile of sheets in his hand stronger, thrusting harder by the second, his body rigid,eyes shut tightly.

We fastened the pace quickly,and I was so damn close that I could almost feel it. He groaned huskily in my ear, thrusting faster and faster, and stronger, and deeper, and …_fuck!  
_

"Harder!"I jelled, once more. And he did. He fucked me so, _so_ good I had no choice but to come, seconds after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were both lying on our backs, staring at the ceiling, and trying to control our breathing. And all I could think right now is how much more amazing would it be if we could have practiced some more, on some other places. Like, on the kitchen desk-my long life dream I never had the change to fulfill it-or on his furniture... or the floor, or in the shower, or…well, I think you get the idea.

"Wow. Is it always like that?" he asked.

"It gets better."

But this time, Edward wasn't blushing or shy, or even offended. He was smirking at me. And a cocky smirk at that. Which made me think of how funny and weird that word is. Cocky. And few seconds later made me think of cock. Mmmm, Edward's cock.

_Seriously. You just had sex, not two minutes ago, and that's the first thing you think of. His cock?_

_Yeah, so...what can say..I'm addicted to his cock. Edward's cock. Cock. Coooooock. _

_Okay, yeah, I'm done._

"Better? Really?" he asked, still smirking. "Cause I thought just now was amazing."

Now, I was the one smirking. "Of course you did. But just wait till the second time. And the third. Fourth..."

"And when will that be?"

"Very soon. But on one condition." I said, straddling him.

"And that would be?" he asked, lifting his back from the bed, his hands circling my back, closer, until my nipples are brushing his chest hair.

"I want to be on top."

"Deal."


End file.
